This invention relates generally to the field of closet accessories and more specifically to a closet carrousel.
The need for maximizing closet space in the home, hotel or office has been increasing as the price of square footage of residential and office space has increased.
The conventional use of a clothes standard closet is to have one horizontal rod for hanging garments and one upper shelf above the hanging rod for storing other items. Clothes hung on the hanger rod tend to be smashed together and are hard to view. The top shelf is hard to reach and holds limited items.In an effort to maximize the use of space in a closet W. V. Pittman in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,064 proposed a rotary wardrobe where a central vertical pole holds and annular ring which can support hangers and garments. The lower portion of the wardrobe contains shelving for shoes. One horizontal pole can extend outward and can hold items of clothing such as a men's suit.However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that the average closet is only twenty-four inches deep, making the full utilization of the circular hanging bar an impossibility since the average hanger is approximately fourteen inches wide. Two hanging items side by side would take up a space that is wider than the average width of a closet. Additionally, no use is made of the space at the core of the wardrobe where garments are being held, thereby making it less desirable as a space saver. Additionally, the use of a slide out pole as well as the hanging ring makes it difficult to have access to the garments hung on the hanging ring, even though there is a provision made to slide the hanging pole outward. Lastly, since there is no provision for a motor to turn the central pole, it is difficult for the user to rotate the wardrobe to find the desired garment.